Depois Daquela Estória
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: pósfic :: Esse Estranho Amor :: Uma meia vida era longa demais para se esperar... MuShaka para Ayumichan e Wanda Scarlet


**Disclaimer:**

**- Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nessa história isso já é um detalhe pequeno demais...**

**- O samba "Faz Uma Loucura Por Mim" pertence à Alcione e aos pensamentos do Mu na fic.**

**- Eu sei, eu disse que "Esse Estranho Amor" estava acabado e sem chance de continuação. Mas seria muito injusto com os fans desse casal, e o Shaka não merece tanta consideração assim...**

**Agradeço à Wanda Scarlet, pelo review tão chorado que me deu coragem para escrever, e à Ayumi-chan, que sempre me apóia e me anima nas minhas fics Mushakistas. Meninas, esse happy end é todo de vocês, porque vocês merecem todos os finais felizes que ainda possam ser escritos!**

**Arigatou.**

**Tsuki Koorime – The Lady Pepperoni**

* * *

**Depois Daquela Estória**

Ikky voltou mais alguns passos, ainda indeciso.

Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Aquele loiro maluco vivia reclamando de suas viagens longas para lugares distantes, que o relacionamento deles não era estável, e mais um monte de asneiras... e agora, quando ele finalmente tinha decidido passar uns dias com o _amante_, ele não estava em parte alguma!

-Diabos, Shaka... como você é irritante! Reclama para que eu viesse e desaparece assim!

Deu de ombros. Não sentia o cosmos do cavaleiro em parte alguma dentro do templo de Virgem – o que já era um fenômeno bizarro por si só – mas como de todo o Santuário.

-Quando você quiser aparecer, me manda um postal.

Resmungou para o vazio das paredes de pedra e virou de costas, saindo pela porta.

_**Faz uma loucura por mim**_

_**Sai gritando por aí bebendo e chora**_

_**Toma um porre, picha um muro que me adora**_

Shaka releu o pedaço de papel pela centésima vez, repetindo em voz alta.

_-Então eu descobri, Shaka, que estar ou não com você já não fazia diferença. Estou cansado de me doar a alguém que só precisa de mim quando seu mundo desaba, mas não consegue ficar ao meu lado quando eu mais preciso. Eu não darei mais um único passo para que a nossa amizade volte como antes. Cuide-se._

Apertou o gargalo da garrafa de bebida com força. Sabia muito bem que dessa vez o ariano estava falando sério.

Merda, era tão difícil dele entender o quanto era importante pra ele!

Já haviam tentado antes. A verdade é que não conseguiam mais achar o caminho de volta para casa. Alguma coisa havia se perdido entre eles. Alguma coisa que os fazia serem inseparáveis, companheiros. Alguma coisa ficara presa naqueles beijos afobados, nas mãos maliciosas...

Jogou a cabeça para trás, os fios loiros sujos da poeira da rua batendo contra o seu rosto.

Como poderiam voltar atrás?

Se cada vez que se olhavam não conseguiam conter uma vontade estúpida de se machucarem entre si?

Dessa vez o ariano estava falando sério.

E ele devia aceitar. Ariano de uma figa! Se queria mesmo se livrar dele, então se livraria com todas as letras! Nunca mais passaria na porta daquela primeira casa! Nunca mais dividiria seu chá de ervas, nem conversaria sobre seus assuntos chatos, ou reclamaria horas sobre besteiras inúteis, nunca mais seriam cúmplices, nunca mais sorrisos amigos, nunca mais aquele porto seguro em seus olhos, nunca mais sequer olharia na cara daquele ariano metido e orgulhoso...!

Deu um gole largo e rápido demais da bebida quente, que lhe fez tossir.

-Eu não consigo entender, ariano... o que você _quer _de mim!

Os cabelos longos cobriram seu rosto.

Tudo que Shaka ouvia era o som cadencioso dos passantes pelas ruas de pedra que cercavam os bares da vila.

_**Faz uma loucura por mim**_

_**Fica até de madrugada, perde a hora**_

_**Sai comigo pra gandaia noite afora**_

Mu olhava com raiva para dentro do copo de vinho.

Tremia de ódio por dentro, seu corpo não conseguindo conter a corrente elétrica que subia e descia, revirando seu estômago.

-Idiota! Idiota! – rangiu entre os dentes, abaixando a cabeça no balcão.

Sentiu uma mão no ombro.

Deba se sentou ao seu lado, mas não se virou para o amigo. Queria esconder o rosto entre os braços e gritar. Por quê! Porque ainda sentia _tanto_!

Não conseguia sequer permanecer parado no seu canto toda vez que sentia o cosmos de Ikky chegando no Santuário. Não conseguia tirar todas aquelas cenas confusas da sua mente. Não dava... não dava...

-Mu... você tem que dizer alguma coisa pra ele. Não é justo que você sinta tanta raiva sem que ele saiba porquê.

O ariano levantou o olhar para Touro, respirando fundo.

Tomou o resto do copo num gole só, pedindo mais ao garçom. Recompôs-se no banquinho, e passou a brincar com o fundo de vermelho que ficara no vidro.

-Eu contei. Mandei aquela carta.

-E ele?

Mu deu uma risada doída e encarou o amigo.

-Deve estar com raiva de mim agora, também.

-Mu...

-Mas passa. Ikky vai fazê-lo esquecer, e eu sei que um dia vou achar alguém que me fará esquecer também.

O garçom chegou e encheu mais uma vez o seu copo.

O olhar lilás se perdia em algum lugar inexistente daquele balcão sujo de bar.

Aldebaran hesitou, pensando em perguntar sobre o que tanto pensava. Besteira. Era o tipo de dor que o ariano só saberia mostrar daquela forma.

Silenciosa.

Passou a mão sobre os cabelos e resolveu perguntar de outra forma.

-Mu... você acha... bem, você sabe, quando essa nova pessoa chegar pra você, ou com o passar do tempo... você e Shaka ainda podem voltar a ser como eram, não podem?

O copo foi pousado com certa dificuldade sobre a madeira escura, porque os dedos do cavaleiro de ouro pareciam estar em câmera lenta, como se um peso grande demais escorresse de sua mão.

-Nós dois queríamos acreditar nisso, Deba. Eu e ele. Mas acreditar só já não é mais o bastante.

Um segundo depois, o vinho já havia desaparecido de seu copo.

_**Só assim eu acredito nessa história**_

_**Que você sentiu saudade de me ter**_

Aldebaran terminou de vestir o casaco e examinava o amigo na porta do bar, olhando sem expressão para o lado de fora.

Já havia visto Mu bêbado, uma vez, em uma das freqüentes festas em Capricórnio. Mas ele não costumava ficar daquele jeito, mais pensativo ou fechado. Ao contrário, depois de duas taças o ariano começava a falar pelos cotovelos.

No que ele pensava tanto?

Já tinha tomado a decisão dele. Estava se afastando definitiva e bruscamente de Virgem, deixando que o outro tivesse chance de ser feliz com Ikky de Fênix.

Balançou a cabeça, vendo que chegara sua vez na fila para pagar a conta.

Virgem não amava Fênix. Na opinião do taurino, Virgem podia não amar Mu, mas definitivamente o que sentia por Ikky também não era amor, nem de longe.

Ikky era o irresistível, o novo, o incerto.

E confortável.

Era muito fácil ter alguém como Ikky na cama, alguém que Shaka nunca teria medo de olhar nos olhos e talvez ouvir verdades que ele não quisesse ver. Simplesmente porque ninguém tiraria essas verdades do xerox de Buda sem que ele permitisse.

Ninguém além de Mu.

Já tinha tentado dizer isso ao ariano. Mas era pior. Mu não queria mais ter esperanças, nem sequer queria mais tentar consertar as coisas entre eles.

Ele tinha desistido dos dois.

E quem podia culpá-lo? Mu tinha sido amigo e amante, mas nunca se sentiu amado. Agüentou o que podia e o que não devia para preservar o virginiano, para impedir que ele sofresse com qualquer coisa, fosse entre eles ou com qualquer outro dos casos que já tivera.

Mu defendeu o coração de Shaka às custas do seu.

Agora, se Shaka não fizesse nada por eles, Mu também não faria mais.

Uma hora a balança tinha que voltar a se equilibrar.

-Deba, vamos?

Piscou os olhos, saindo de seus pensamentos e dando de cara com um ariano desanimado e louco para sair daquele lugar coberto de fumaça.

Quando abriram a porta, Deba sentiu um estalo.

Um cosmos.

-Mu, o que você gostaria que o Shaka fizesse para vocês se entendessem?

O ariano olhou desconfiado para o outro cavaleiro, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

-Entender como?

-Como amigos. Ou não. O que ele teria que fazer?

-Além de deixar de ser um cretino egoísta?

Deba riu.

-É.

Mu colocou as mãos nos bolsos, fitando o chão.

Se não estivesse não atordoado e bêbado, teria sentido o cosmos também...

Mas não sentiu.

-Eu não me importaria de passar por tudo aquilo outra vez, Deba.

-Tudo?

-Ser o amigo dele. O conselheiro dele. Estar ao dele, eu não sei como seria, não sei ainda me apaixonaria por ele uma terceira vez ou se tudo morreria naturalmente. Mas ainda que não morresse, ainda que eu sentisse aquele nó na garganta todas às vezes, eu continuaria lá, como sempre estive. Eu nunca reclamei antes por ser se ombro quando ele me chorava de outro amor. Não era isso.

-Então, Mu... o que você realmente quer?

O ariano deu um sorriso lânguido, mas quase sereno, e respondeu:

-Saber que ele faria o mesmo por mim.

_**Põe na prática besteiras da memória**_

_**Pensa menos, faz de tudo, manda ver**_

_**Vem pra dentro, tenta ser da mesma escória**_

_**Como já fiz mil loucuras por você**_

Uma garoa fina começou a cair.

Shaka se apoiou na parede da ponte de pedra, que se estendia até a praça principal. Os olhos turvos e vermelhos do álcool e do choro distinguiam pouca coisa além de formatos e cores. Talvez se se concentrasse um pouco paralisaria aqueles efeitos, mas essa não era sua intenção.

Estava desnorteado por dentro e queria mesmo era que seu corpo também se sentisse assim.

Como uma forma de obrigá-lo a olhar para si mesmo. Para que não se esquecesse do quanto estava confuso, para que não pudesse fingir, ao menos uma vez, que não, ele não estava sobre o controle, não, ele não tinha as respostas, não, não, não...

Os sons dos passos começavam a surgir novamente do outro lado da fonte de mármore. As pessoas iam e vinham, naquele velho batuque dos pés contra o chão, umas buscando, outras fugindo, bebendo, fumando, sorrindo, qualquer coisa ou desculpa que lhes desse um sentido melhor para poder continuar.

Nunca estivera ali.

Mu o havia chamado tantas vezes... Dizia que ele tinha que conhecer o outro lado das coisas. Mesmo as piores delas. Não que o ariano também gostasse _realmente_ daquilo. Mas ele tinha uma teoria engraçada sobre como _"Você nunca vai conhecer o melhor de uma pessoa se não tiver olhos para o pior dela."_ Talvez ele não tivesse falado propriamente sobre um cavaleiro encharcado de bebida e sujo andando pelas ruas sem muita direção.

Shaka soltou uma leve risada.

Rindo abastado de si mesmo.

Ele não sabia sequer chegar ao fundo do poço sozinho, sem que Mu lhe indicasse a direção.

E o engraçado era que, talvez, se ele agora pedisse o caminho, o ariano cheio de raiva lhe indicasse o melhor atalho até o inferno mais próximo.

Shaka levantou os olhos para a fonte que respingava com a água da chuva, enquanto se perguntava se ainda estava muito longe de chegar lá.

-Shaka?

Aldebaran chamou, mais para fazer com que Mu virasse o rosto e enxergasse o cavaleiro de Virgem, que realmente para chamar sua atenção.

Os dois olhares se cruzaram, atônitos, fracos.

Encaravam-se numa disputa infantil, num orgulho mascarado. Seus olhos se deixaram num pequeno instante, enquanto viam Aldebaran se afastar. Mas nada disseram ou fizeram. Quando a figura robusta do cavaleiro já havia partido, voltavam a se fitar.

Silenciosos.

Porque era assim que sabiam como se olhar.

Era o único jeito que tinham para tentar não estragar tudo de novo.

Mesmo que talvez tenha sido por isso mesmo, talvez tenha sido daquele exato jeito, que haviam estragado a si mesmos pela primeira vez.

-Me diz o que fazer, Mu. Como você quer me machucar agora?

Shaka arqueou todo o seu corpo e deu dois passos em direção do ariano.

-Porque eu não consigo sequer me ferir sem você.

_**Nós dois se é pra recomeçar que seja até o fim**_

_**Nós dois se não é pra ficar, não gaste o teu latim**_

_**Nós dois, só posso te aceitar ao ver que você faz**_

_**Uma loucura por mim**_

Mu deu um meio passo para trás, sentindo o ar deixar as suas narinas com brutalidade.

-Eu não quero ferir você, Shaka.

-Então o que você quer? Só ficar longe de mim? – deu mais um passo, se aproximando ainda mais do ariano – E qual a diferença!... mas que droga!

Shaka o fitava com os olhos estupefatos, abertos. Os braços estavam jogados sobre o corpo, inclinados levemente em direção ao ariano.

Aqueles cabelos sempre tão minuciosamente penteados se jogavam contra o rosto branco, embaraçados nas costas, molhados.

Mu cerrou os punhos, apertando os olhos, e gritou.

-E que diferença faz, Shaka? Achei que tivesse ao menos algum carinho por mim! Achei que entenderia minha decisão, que respeitaria, que queria que eu fosse feliz! Como pode ser tão mesquinho assim comigo!

-Eu não sou mesquinho! - gritou também.

-E o que você quer Shaka? As coisas não vão voltar a ser como eram!

Mais um passo.

Os olhos lilases tremeram. Nunca tinham visto aquele azul tão inebriante.

Nem com tanto medo.

Shaka colocou as mãos em seu rosto e sussurrou, engolindo a seco.

-Talvez seja melhor assim, Mu.

_**Depois que você me provar que vai fazer assim**_

_**Depois você pode provar o que quiser de mim**_

_**Depois já posso acreditar que você foi capaz**_

_**De uma loucura por mim**_

-Shaka, não...

-Merda, ariano de uma figa! Não dá pra você ver como eu fico maluco com ou sem você!

Aquelas mãos não o soltavam mais.

Aquele exaspero na voz rouca, a respiração baixa sobre sua boca, os olhos largos se desmanchando em cima de si.

Aquele cheiro de rua e bebida impregnado na roupa amarrotada.

-Shaka... você falou um palavrão. – murmurou.

Virgem se encostou a ele, o queixo acariciando seus cabelos.

-É, eu falei.

-Shaka, eu não quero acreditar de novo. A gente já conhece o fim.

Mu ouviu um resmungo na garganta do cavaleiro de ouro, e quando levantou seu olhar, encontrou os deles vagando em algum ponto dos cabelos de lavanda.

-Eu achei que era loucura querer te ter por perto, ariano, por todas essas razões que você disse... mas... olha pra mim, Mu.

Apertou os olhos azuis, abraçando o ariano.

-Eu não sou nem o melhor nem o pior de mim sem você. Eu simplesmente não consigo.

Mu apertou o abraço, onde ficaram pelo que poderiam ter sido horas, dias.

Mas o bater quase sambado dos sapatos dos passantes fizeram aqueles braços se desvencilharem, os corpos se afastando lentos, embaraçados.

Olharam-se por um mísero segundo, antes de Mu se virar para partir.

Os olhos de Shaka piscaram num repente, e ele correu na direção oposta do ariano.

Tinha esquecido de uma coisa.

De alguém.

_**Faz uma loucura por mim**_

_**Se tem outra em tua vida manda embora**_

Os dias custavam a passar.

Mu olhava para a armadura que reluzia em suas mãos. Mas não estava satisfeito. Respirou fundo e decidiu recomeçar o polimento.

Ia acabar destruindo o aço de tanto bater e polir.

Foi quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Levantou-se, sem muito jeito, passando as mãos no cabelo amarrado às largas por um elástico no meio das costas.

Abriu a porta e teve que morder os lábios para conter a respiração.

Um buquê de girassóis se estendia nas mãos do outro cavaleiro.

-Shaka, o que está fazendo?

Um sorriso amigável e aquele olhar malicioso.

Certas coisas pareciam destinadas a nunca mudar.

-Uma loucura por você.

Talvez fosse melhor assim.

**OWARI**

**e dessa vez é mesmo o fim!**


End file.
